Forever and a Day
by pocketsun
Summary: He asked her to dance and then there was music in the air, a haunting melody that she didn’t recognize. RC Fluff and Angst. Yummy!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.

**Forever and a Day**

* * *

She was young once again. And he was there, smiling at her like he always had. He took her hand and led her to the beach, the one they had spent so many summers laughing and growing at. He laughed and she cried because she hadn't heard that beautiful sound in _so long_. It was foreign to her in a way, but familiar nonetheless.

She cried for him, for the life that was taken away so prematurely. She cried for them, for the true love that hadn't been given it's happily ever after. She cried for the hopes and dreams that were destroyed. She cried for herself, for the little girl who had died that night so many years ago. And she cried for the person she had become

But he took her into his arms, accepting the woman that she now was. He kissed her face and he told her he was proud of her. He told her that he loved her. _He_ loved _her_. And she wept once more, overwhelmed with the feelings that had begun to course through her body. They hit her so unexpectedly, those feelings that she never thought she would ever feel again.

It seemed as though she would never stop crying, but then she did. He asked her to dance and then there was music in the air, a haunting melody that she didn't recognize. They danced together and it seemed like time was standing still just for them. The feel of his arms around her body comforted her. She had longed to feel them for what seemed like forever, and there they were, wrapped so lovingly about her.

She placed her head against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat soothing her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. It was a great difference to what she had been feeling since he had left. She had fallen into a dark place. Nothing had been able to save her, not even her beloved Angel. He had tried many times, each attempt unsuccessful, but he _had_ tried. She pitied him, for she knew that nothing he did would help her.

No, the only thing that could save her was what was happening to her at that very moment. To see her true love once again, that had been the antidote. Her poor Angel was left in the dark, and her love shined brightly in front of her, gazing at her like he had so many times before.

She sighed as he caressed her face, his fingers grazing her lips softly. She blushed and felt flush, and he smiled knowingly. No one could cause this reaction _but_ him. She grasped his hand in her own, marveling at the way his larger hand closed around her much smaller one. They fit perfectly together, just like they had the first time.

He pulled her against him, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. She could feel the familiar heat taking over and she gasped. The sound caused him to look at her and he frowned.

"My love, are you all right?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

She shook her head, amazed at his concern for her. He had always been so selfless. He'd always made sure that she had been all right, that she was taken care of. He never wanted for anything, and only cared for those around him. His selflessness was something to be proud of. His selflessness was what had caused them to be torn apart.

She did not deserve it then and she _definitely_ didn't deserve it now.

"Raoul, I simply do not deserve you," she said softly, her voice almost a whisper.

He shook his head in response and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"Christine, my love, it is I that does not deserve you! If it were not for my affections, you would not have had to stay with him. If it were not for me, you could have been free of him!" he said, his tone stern.

"Oh, Raoul!" she cried, her eyes brimming with tears. She threw herself into his arms, her hands grabbing the fabric of his navy jacket. He held her as her body began to shake from her sobbing, whispering words of comfort.

"Christine, please, do not cry. Please, I cannot stand to see you cry," he said, shaking her lightly.

She sniffled and pulled herself away from him. "Raoul, you cannot blame yourself for what happened in the lair. It was _my_ fault." Seeing that he was about to say something, she held up her hand to stop him. "No, let me finish. My darling, I should have not let him know of my love for you. We should have left when we had the chance. I did not want to go. I could not go; the Opera Populaire was my home. He was my teacher, but most of all, he was my friend. I was bound to him…I could not leave him, even though I knew that he was the Phantom. It was such a hard time for me, I was so very confused. But Raoul, when he threatened to kill you if I did not choose him – I could not let him!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees.

He kneeled down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her once more. How many times had he done this in the short period of time they had been reunited?

"Lotte, oh my sweet Lotte! I did not know, I swear I did not know! If I had known what you were going through I would have taken you away and never looked back! My love, the events that happened in the lair were not your fault, or mine. They were his actions. He chose to act in such a way, and because of this, you spent three years of your life in darkness. It is I who must ask for your forgiveness, for I do not think I can go on one more second without it," he said, all the while stroking her back and never letting her out of his embrace.

"Oh, my love, you need not ask for it. Now we have each other, that is all that matters," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. The closeness was intoxicating and she had to will herself to move away. But as she moved a bit, he grabbed her arms and pressed her against his chest, his breathing suddenly heavy.

"Lotte," he whispered, "the nearness of you causes my heart to ache. My darling, how I love you!" he exclaimed, cupping her face once more. She was about to say something, but was interrupted as his lips came crashing against her own.

The frenzied actions that occurred in the next few moments were full of passion. Two lovers, who had been separated by a cruel fate, were finally able to unite as one and discover the secrets of desire, lust and most importantly, love.

* * *

"Raoul," Christine whispered, moving her face away from his damp chest. A smile played against her lips as she stared at his beautiful form. His blond hair lay against his head, moist from the activities that had gone on moments before. His skin was flush, his breathing still heavy. He truly was perfection. And he was _hers_. She still could not believe it.

The young man stirred, grinning as he gazed at her. He pulled her into his embrace and placed a soft kiss atop her chestnut curls. "Yes, my love?"

She giggled, loving him even more. Biting her lip, she shifted in his arms, getting comfortable. "Raoul…do you wish to know how we came to be together once again?" she asked, her words barely a whisper because her face was nestled against his neck. She wondered if he had even heard her.

The sound of his voice confirmed that he had. "Christine, I cannot lie to you. I would like to know, but if you do not wish to speak of it, I will not pressure you."

"Raoul, I _do_ wish to speak of it," she said, now sitting up, one arm holding the white sheets against her body, the other placed on his chest.

"All right then, if you are sure?" She nodded in response, and he sat up, an arm snaking around her waist to hold her.

"Erik is dead." Her words seemed final, but she knew she had to tell him everything.

The look that appeared on his face was one of disbelief. "Christine, _dead_? Are you quite sure?" he asked, sounded extremely alarmed.

"Yes, I am sure. I was with him when he passed. He – he wanted me to be with him. I held his hand as he went. It was…very hard," she said, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Erik, he wished for me to be happy. He told me – he told me that he wanted me to return to you. He apologized. He told me that he had been wrong, that he should not have given me that ultimatum so many years ago," the tears were falling more freely down her pale face now, the memories causing her heart to ache.

Raoul seemed to sense her distress, and he embraced her tightly, kissing her neck. "Hush, love, you do not have to say another word."

"Oh, Raoul, I love you," she whispered against his neck.

He pulled her into his lap, his forehead resting against hers once more. "And I love you," he said, placing his hands behind her neck and leaning in to kiss her firmly.

She pulled him down to the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lack of modesty caused him to blush, and her heart seemed to burst with love. As he began to move, she whispered the only coherent thought that came to mind, "I shall love you for forever and a day."

* * *

**A/N**: 

This just happened. I don't even know what brought it on. I just _had_ to write it all out.

Reviews are lovely. :)


End file.
